


Smol and Tol

by facethestrange



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Tahani is a saluki, and Eleanor is a pomeranian, perfect prompt was perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Eleanor and Tahani are walking dogs.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Smol and Tol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).


End file.
